Nyctophobia
by SelfishMachinex
Summary: When 16 year Zoey Hawthrone left her home with her best friend to explore the Unova region, it was to win 8 badges and hopefully defeat the Pokemon League. The last thing she expected was to get caught up in the plots of the most nefarious group Unova has ever seen. Loosely follows the plot of B/W. I'm bad a summaries. :-D
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first attempt at a pokemon fanfiction. As you read in the summary, this is loosely based off of the plot of Black/White. The main character is my OC, and the story itself will contain a mix of OCs and canon characters. My knowledge of Unova comes solely from B/W and B2/W2 so please be understanding when I do things like leave some town descriptions to imagination, or get pokemon cries wrong, etc. Well, I don't want this little note to be too long, but I'll probably leave a note at the start of every chapter. C: Alright, hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue **

_Zoey! Help us, please help us. Only you can save us, Zoey. _My eyes snapped open as a bitter wind ripped through me. "What?" Was the only thing I could manage as I took in the scene around me. The sky was choked with a thick vortex of gray clouds, but in certain spots I could see that it was blood red behind them. I was standing near the edge of a rocky cliff, and a quick sweep confirmed that these cliffs stretched as far as I could see. The wind started up again and I squinted my eyes, bracing myself against it. A squeak sounded from my arms.

I looked down and found my Emolga, Moochi, clutching my shirt with his paws. "Moochi!" I gasped and held him closer to me. _What's going on? How did I get here?_ I struggled with my memory, but it was like running down a dark tunnel as the light at the end got further and further away. _My name is Zoey Hawthorne. I am 16 years old. I am a pokemon trainer. _Simple things I was sure of, but everything else was a blank. Before I could consider my next move, I heard a voice shouting over the wind, "Give up, Zoey! I don't want to hurt you. But this is something you cannot win!"

My eyes shot towards the offender, and when I laid eyes on him, my pulse went all over the place. I didn't know him. But I _did. _"I'll never lose to you! I'll defeat you, and I'll defeat Team Plasma!" The words escaped my mouth without my control. _Who the hell is Team Plasma? Who is that guy? _He was too far away to make him out completely, but he had long mint green hair pulled back, and he wore a ball cap that I was impressed was still in place. I was surprised the wind hadn't sent me flying over the cliff yet. And though it was hard to see, I could see him shake his head sadly, "Then only one of us can remain."

I went to yell out a few things at him, probably choice insults, but my words caught in my throat as I noticed a large, dark shape rapidly approaching from the horizon. It got closer and closer, and my jaw dropped. "Zekrom!?" I couldn't believe my eyes. What was the legendary pokemon doing here? The not-so-stranger lifted his hand into the air and powerful electricity began to crackle over Zekrom's body. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but there was no mistaking the malice in the pokemon's eyes as it looked at me. I braced myself, clutching Moochi tightly to my chest. _Was this really how I was going to die? _I considered chucking Moochi over the side of the cliff, knowing he could fly and possibly escape, but my plan was cut short as a giant orb of flames dropped from the sky and engulfed Zekrom.

An explosion ensued, and this time I really was blown away. My ears were filled with the sounds of the explosion and my own screams as I was thrown backwards. I landed messily on my feet and skidded back only to sink to my knees. Once the smoke cleared my eyes widened at the new sight, the thing that had possibly just saved my life. _Reshiram._ Both of the legendary pokemon, here!? Reshiram landed on the newly cleared space on the cliff before me and stretched its white wings. It let out a roar so powerful it shook the cliff. It craned its neck towards me and let out a soft snort, flames coming from its nostrils. Its look was so caring, and tender.. was Reshiram protecting me..? I didn't understand.

Again my body decided to react without my control. Moochi had now clambered to my shoulder and I stumbled up and began to run towards Reshiram, my hand outstretched. "Reshiram! Reshiram, NO!" Tears began to dribble down my cheeks. The world seemed to slant, and everything grew blurry. It sounded like someone had stuffed two cotton balls in my ears. Something was not right, but I supposed I should have realized that in the first place. It took off into the sky long before I could reach it. A beam of flames appeared in its mouth, and I noticed with horror that a beam of electricity was forming in Zekrom's.

Before I had a chance to do anything else, and Arceus knows what that could have been, the pokemon released their attacks. An explosion rocked me to my very core, and the world went dark.


	2. 1 What a Start!

**I'm terrible with… introduction-y first chapters. Please bear with me. 3 Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I have no internet at my house. D:**

**_Chapter 1 – What a Start!_**

I gasped and shot up, clutching my blankets in my hands. I struggled to catch my breath as I felt my heart pounding in my chest. _That dream, again.. _I'd had the same dream several times for the past month. You would think I'd be used to it by now, but I woke up with the same panicked feeling every time.

I had no idea what it meant, or why I was having it, but I hadn't told anyone about it, and I wasn't planning on it. My Emolga had been sleeping next to me and looked at me with sleepy and curious dark gray eyes. I patted his head.

"It's okay Moo; I just had a bad dream. I would say go back to sleep but we have to leave soon anyways, you know what today is." He blinked a few times and then shot up like a rocket, zipping in excited zig-zags around my room, "Emo! Eeeeem mo!"

I grinned at my pokemon's reaction and hopped off of my bed. "I'm going to get ready, and then we'll go get Daisy okay?" He hovered long enough to nod and continued to zip around the air. I shook my head and opened my window so he could get outside if he needed to.

I kept my shower brief. After I got out I zipped into a pair of jean shorts and tugged on a mint green shirt with a small pocket in the front. The color sent a pang of anxiety through me as it reminded me of the dream I'd been having. It had to mean _something,_ and I doubted that it was something like I needed to stop eating so much mint ice cream before going to bed.

I wiped a bit of the condensation that had formed in the mirror and observed my reflection. Honey brown eyes stared back at me, and nearly waist length chocolate colored hair that was caught between wavy and curly was making wet stains on my shirt. My skin was olive in tone, and naturally tanned. I briefly considered putting on make-up, but I figured I would just sweat it all off as the day warmed up.

I stepped out of my bathroom, a cloud of steam following me, to find Moochi perched in my window. He stared mischievously at a few Pidove outside. "Don't even think about it," I said and tossed my pajama shorts at him. Moochi didn't really realize his own power, and what he saw as just "playing" with wild pokemon by shocking the hell out of them could leave some serious damage.

It was late spring and the air coming from the window felt warm and inviting. A perfect day to begin my pokemon journey with my best friend. I scooped up the bag I had packed last night and waited for Moochi to land on my shoulder. "Ready, buddy?" I asked him. He grinned and nuzzled my cheek.

My parents were both at work, but we had said our goodbyes yesterday for that very reason. Not having anything to hold me back I slung out of the front door and raced down the street to my best friend's house. She was already standing outside, her Bayleef next to her and clearly enjoying the Sun. I've known Daisy since I was 5. She has brown skin, and black hair cut into a cute shoulder-length bob. She usually wears a headband. She loves nature, and she only trains grass-type and bug-type pokemon. Well… we both had only one pokemon each, but she told me those were the types she was planning on raising. She didn't want to fight the gyms like I did, but she did want to travel Unova. And so here we were.

"I'm so excited! I barely got any sleep last night. Since I couldn't sleep I mapped out how long it'll be between here and Accumula Town! It'll take us about two days. I wonder if we'll catch any pokemon on the way there? Oh, and can you just imagine the scenery! Everything is going to be so green and in bloom, I wonder if I can make any flo-"

"Okay, you freaking hippie!" I cut her off and she nudged me playfully, "I get it. You can talk to me about every flower you've ever seen, but on the way okay?" Daisy returned her Bayleef to her pokeball and poked my arm, "Patience is a virtue, Zo."

I scratched Moochi behind the ears from where he sat on my shoulder and nodded, "You're right! A virtue I don't have. Let's go." Daisy was a complete chatterbox. I was terrible at small talk, but she would always find a way to keep a conversation.

We headed towards the path the brought you from Nuvema Town to Route 1. "I'm telling you, you really should catch another Pokemon before you go up against the first gym!" Daisy as we walked. I looked up to where Moochi was flying above us and snorted, "Please. Moochi is plenty enough for just the first gym…"

I trailed off as a dark shadow suddenly loomed over us. My face lifted up and I could see everyone around us look up as well. A blimp-like structure hovered above us, and I could make out a strange insignia with a P next to it on the bottom of it. "What the hell?" I murmured as Moochi raced down to land on my shoulder.

An eerie silence settled over Nuvema Town before a voice crackled over a loudspeaker, "People of Unova! The time for pokemon liberation has come."

"Pokemon liberation?" I heard someone near me ask. A nervous chatter settled over the crowd before the mysterious person spoke again, "No more will pokemon be subject as slaves to the pathetic people that call themselves pokemon trainers." Now the chatter turned angry. "Is this some kind of joke!?" I yelled to no one in particular. If it was, I had really yet to find the humor.

The voice turned so cold it sent a shiver through me, "We'll do whatever it takes to free pokemon. And we'll start by taking yours." I stood in anticipation as the loudspeaker crackled off. Before me, Daisy, or anyone had a chance to do anything robotic arms equipped with large hands seemed to shoot out from every inch of the blimp. I gasped as one plucked Moochi right off of my shoulder. I could hear screams and angry curses as the trainers around me had their pokemon snagged up as well.

"Emo!" Moochi screamed as the hand began to pull him back towards the blimp. "No!" I shouted and tried to jump up and grab him. The hand had already gotten out of my reach. I looked around desperately for something I could use to reach him. I laid eyes on a particularly climbable tree, took a deep breath, and raced for it. I scrambled up it, slipping several times and almost managing to fall. Once I was about level with the hand holding my pokemon, I leaped. I was always told I was one to act without really thinking.

I managed to grab the arm and held on precariously with my legs and arms. "Damn it!" I hissed and bounced around in a useless attempt to free Moochi. I guess whoever was operating the machine caught onto my antics because the arm began to sling wildly. I held on for dear life with my legs and one arm as I beat on the machine with my free hand. Pretty sure all I succeeded in was giving myself bruises. I noticed down below that Daisy had released her Bayleef and quickly went over my options.

"Moo, I'm going to let go." I saw his eyes go wide and he began to flail wildly. "No, I'll be okay! I'll get Bayleef to catch me." The arm was still slinging me from side to side and I was starting to feel pretty dizzy. "When I let go, I want you to give this thing the best thunderbolt you've got! Okay?"

"Emo!" He agreed as his expression turned determined. I smiled, the best I could manage under the circumstances, and shouted for Daisy to make sure Bayleef would catch me. I sucked in a breath and let go of the arm. I looked up as I fell and felt vines loop around my waist. Sparks danced around my Emolga and suddenly they traveled up the arm and blasted the blimp. Steam came from the blimp and the hand clutching Moochi loosened enough for him to slip free.

A smug, and slightly malicious grin curved on my lips. "Okay, Moochi! Quick attack through the blimp and give those assholes another thunderbolt!" Moochi flew up into the air and turned into a glowing white blur as he zoomed for the blimp. He shot through it and when he released his electric attack this time, the blimp exploded. Bayleef messily released me on the ground as the air became filled with smoke.

"Moochi!" I shouted before breaking off into a coughing fit. Before I had a chance to do anything else a hand tightened around my arm in a strong grip. "Can I help you!?" I exclaimed and whirled around, prepared to have to throw some hands (or one in this case) with one of the blimp people. In the smoke I could make out a guy, early 20s perhaps, that stood a good half foot over me. His dark hair fall in a mess of waves to his shoulders, and smoldering gold eyes sent chills down my spine. He had a lean and muscular build, and I would probably be blushing from direct contact with someone like him if he wasn't trying to tear my arm off.

"What is your name?" He demanded in an accent I couldn't place. Pretty sure I asked a question first? His golden glare intimidated me, however, so instead of a smartass comeback I choked out, "Zoey Hawthorne." He observed me briefly before looking up and shouting, "Gust!"

A powerful wind stirred the smoke and pushed it away, giving me a clear view of trainers being reunited with their pokemon, Moochi looking confused in the air, burning bits of blimp dotting the area, and the mysterious and pushy stranger standing in front of me, still holding my arm. The pokemon that had created the gust, a Flygon, landed next to him. He finally let me go and climbed onto the Flygon's back.

"Miss Hawthorne…" he began slowly, committing my name to memory, "A word of advice? Watch what you're getting yourself into."

Now that I was no longer being restrained I glared back at him, "A word of advice? Don't try to boss me around!" Despite my harsh tone he just chuckled darkly at me and shook his head. He mumbled something to his Flygon and they took off into the air at an unbelievable speed.

Well, this was certainly more than I bargained for when it came to the start of my journey.


End file.
